


Before the Dance

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also take place in my Au, I wrote this just for fun, Kairi struggles with the loss of Sora, Multi, Riku and Kairi friendships, Riku is here to help, Self-Indulgent, Terra have a little sister in this one, also wanted Riku to be a good friend to Kairi, my turn into a series, post-kh3, some hints of pairing here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Post KH3/ Mini Au.Everybody are getting ready for the tonight dance at Disney Castle. However, Kairi didn't seems too keen about the event. Still suffering from her guilt and loss of Sora, Riku try to help her with her own negative emotions that plagues her mind and heart.Disclamer: The following story may contain KH3 spoilers. Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to their rightful owner. I only own my ocs, and this story plot. Also please note there will some writing mistakes that might've missed during proofreading. Enjoys.





	Before the Dance

Around the sitting of the sun in Land of Departure, the residents inside the castle are getting themselves ready. So far, Riku and the others are waiting for the rest to get ready. Luckily for him, he was not suffering alone. Terra, Ventus, and Chrithy are with him too. They manage to keep themselves busy by talking with each other like they always do.

Each of them are dressed up for a special occasion days. All of them look like they are going to a royal ball of some sort.

“Oh man, I can’t wait to go to the Gala at Disney Castle.” Ven became excited when he mentioned it.“So many of our friends will be coming too.”

“Me too.” Terra nods in an agreement. “So, Ven. Are you planning to dance with anybody tonight?” Terra aska with a teasing smile.

Ventus’s face almost turn red, “Well, isn’t what Gala is all about? To have fun and dance with friends?” He slightly tug the collar of his shirt.

Chirithy’s ears twitch, and look up to his friend.“I thought you wanted to dance with Na-”

“Chirithy!” Ven cover the mouth of his feline companion from speaking further.

“Ohhh,” Terra start to smirk at him. “So you do have somebody in mind, don’t you?”

“Terra, please…” Ventus hides his reddened face behind Chirithy’s large head.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.”Riku bit down his lips to hold back a smirk. Not wanting to make the poor, dandelion-haired boy to die from embarrassment. It’s nice to have a good laugh once in awhile. Especially during a stressful time in their life.

The Gala is being hosted by the king and queen of Disney Town, Mickey and Minnie Mouse. From what he heard, it suppose to help them keep their spirit up. Even though they have won the war, Sora sacrificed was a heavy loss that left everybody devastated. Over the past weeks or more, they tried to find a way to bring him back. But sadly, all of them ended failure.

It's really kind of Mickey and his friends are trying to make them feels better. Maybe they do need this dance to just have fun. Even if Sora is gone, he wouldn’t want them to fall into despair. They should enjoy the moment of peace without taking it for granted. And that’s what exactly they are going to do, have a great time at the dance with all their friends that

One moment later, a familiar red-haired princess in a pink dress came in. Riku instantly recognized her, and went up to her.

"Wow, you look great, Kairi." Riku commented her appearance.

Kairi rub her forearm, and looking down."Thanks..."

The tone of her voice made Riku sense something is wrong with her. Before he says anything, Terra got up from his seat and walk up to them.

"Where's Aqua-"

"Don't worry, she still doing some final adjustment." Kairi curtly answer his question and begin to walk, still looking down at the floor.

"Um, okay." Terra awkwardly rubs the back his neck.

Riku shakes his head in disapproval. Then begin to follow her to see what's wrong with her. Kairi continue to walk away until Terra, Ventus, and Chirithy faded into the background. She leans against the wall where she stood there quietly.

He made sure to approach his friend, slowly. Not wanting to give her any wrong ideas that might upset her.

  
"Hey, you okay?" Riku asked, but he got no answer from her. Only silent as she stands beside a wall while looking down at her feet. This may be trickier than he thought. "You know, it's kinda rude of you to answer Terra like that." As much he didn't want to pull that card, Riku needed to get her attention in some ways.

"I'm sorry," Kair sigh, sadly.

  
"You should tell that to Terra."

"I known," Kairi agree with him.

  
Another awkward silent begin to build up between the two. Kairi has been acting like this all day. He knows he has to get the bottom of this, and help his friend to what's wrong with her.

"What's bothering you?" Riku asked again. However, she still remains quiet and not looking directly at him. Kairi continues to stay stubborn, even if her friend is trying to talk.”Please, tell me. I want to help you, Kairi."

  
Suddenly, he grab her left hand. Making her flinch, and looking at each other face to face. The two of them have a little stare down until Kairi finally gave in.

"I don't understand why we have to celebrate?"

“Huh?” Riku’s brow shot up in surprise.”What do you mean by that?”

"Don't you think is unfair for us to have a stupid dance!? While Sora is all alone, and unable to find a a way back home?” Kairi sounded frustrated after saying that. “We shouldn't wasting time like this!”

So that what it is. He thought. Though he have to admit, Riku was taken aback by his friend’s words.

“Kairi…” Riku try to reach her, but she back away from him.

“How are you okay with this?” Kairi gave him question in displeasure. “Knowing he’s could be more in danger? What if he struggling right now…”

“Kairi-”

“...Or expecting us to save him soon?”

“Kai-”

“What if we already too late-”

“Kairi!” Riku suddenly grab his friend by shoulder. Snapping her back to reality from falling deeper to her horrible thoughts. Both of them stare at each, a bit shaken and surprise by their actions. “Listen to yourself. Do you really think that Sora is weak?”

Her eyes widen, but then turn narrow. As if he said something so vile to offend her.

“No! I would never think Sora is weak!” She retorted. “I just…”Suddenly, her voice trail off.

“Just what?” Riku try to get her to speak more.

“I'm scare of what if something terrible has happened to Sora. It been weeks, and we haven't found a clue of where he is.” Kairi begin to tear up as she speak out to him. Clenching her hands into a tight fist until her knuckles turn white.”No matter how we try it only end in failure....” Her quivering voice made a brief pause, so she can close her eyes to prevent them from leaking. “Just like how I fail keep my promise.” Kairi begin choke up by her own voice.

“That not true! You did keep your promise when we fail for the first time.” Riku reminding her about their first battle. As much like he didn't like to remembering it, he know that Kairi play a key role in that situation. “Sora would’ve been lost without you being his light. You kept him together unlike the rest of us.”

“B-but, I’m reason he’s gone now!” Kairi almost shouted at him. Dismissing his first claim like it was nothing. “I’m fail to protect him because of my weakness.” She almost breakdown at the last part.

There is a brief pause between the two. Riku try to find the rights words to get through to her. He want to do whatever he can to make her feels better in someway.

Riku took a deep breath,“Well, I guess that make me a failure, too.” He admits without hesitation. “I fail to keep my own promise to protect things that matter.”

“Riku…” Kairi try to find her own words for Riku, but she couldn't think of any.

"I get it, we both want to save him as soon as possible.” Riku began, “But what’s the point of looking for him, only to dwindle our strength if doing non-stop. It not good to force ourselves to work day in and day out, for many straight weeks. We need a break once a while to regain our strengths to continue our search.” He hopes that this might go straight to her head.

“I...guess you're right about that.” Kairi seemingly agree with that notion. “Maybe I’m being selfish just to save him.”

"No, you’re not selfish. You just missed him a lot, and so is everyone.” Riku comfort her by hugging her, and patting her back.“I also wish he was here with us. But I think Sora would have wanted us to be happy, even if he is gone.”

“I guess so…” Kairi seems split by that comment he made. Unsure how to feels about it since part of her making difficult to consider it.

“Don’t worry, Kairi. We’re going to find him one day.” Riku remind her that they still going look for him. “But for now, we have to take a break, so we regain our energy to look for him properly.” He said, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Kairi agree with him on that.

“Good,” Riku smile to see his best friend feels much better. Then the two of them let go of each other. Also smooth out any wrinkles off their outfits. “We should go check if they are ready to go.”

“Okay…” Kairi nods in agreement.

And with that, the two of them went back to the area where Terra, Ventus, and Chrithy are at. When they arrive there, they see them still waiting for somebody.

Terra was the first one to notice them, and got up to his seat to check of them.“Hey, are you alright?” Was the first thing he ask her. “You seems a bit upset.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kairi answer, but this time, she look directly at his cobalt blue eyes.“Also… I’m sorry that I answer to you rudely.” The red-haired princess made her apology to him While rubbing her forearm.

“It’s alright. Kairi.” Terra gently rub her head, and making her giggles a little. “You can always talk to me if something is wrong, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Kairi smile by his kind gesture.

Seeing the two of them getting along made Riku’s heart all warm up. He’s happy to see Terra being very supportive toward Kairi. She really need to be with people to remind she not alone. They will be there to help her through with her own struggles.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming toward them. Riku glance over to see Aqua with somebody walking behind her. From where he can see, it appeared to be a girl at the same age as him. Looking a bit shy while Aqua was more confident to her.

The first person to went over to them was Terra, follow by Kairi, Ventus with Chirithy in arms, and finally, Riku. They all gather around her while the other stay behind her.

“You look stunning!” Terra have become memorize of how radiant she is right now.

“Thanks you,” Aqua blush, slightly. “Sorry it took me long. Fixing her hair took me a while than expected.”

“Hey!” The girl spoke up from behind.

Riku along with a few other all turn to the girl that is standing in the back. With arms cross around her chest, and made pouting look at them. Riku recognize her simply by her hip length braided, brilliant brown hair and dark blue eyes similar to Terra.

“Akira,” Riku made a whisper, loud enough for her to hear him.

The girl, namely Akira, glance over to see him smiling and waving at her. She smile a bit shyly at him as she blushed. She is about move toward him until she got stop by Terra and Aqua.

“Look at you! You’re look wonderful, sis!” Terra stated.

“Um, thanks…” Akira try to avert his gaze as her face turn even more red.

“Oh, don't be so shy.” Aqua started. “ He only telling you look beautiful, and that’s truth.” She gave her own compliments

“Guys, please…” Akira try to hide away because she isn't handling their compliments so well.

Riku chuckles to see Aqua and Terra become doting parents, even though Terra is actually her brother. As he try to watch while holding back from another laugh, Kairi move closer to him and whisper something in his ear.

“So…when are you going to tell them?” Kairi ask a little playfully.

“Let me live for a couple more days, please.” Riku reply in a humorous tone.

The two of them have a good laugh, but not too loud for the rest to hear. Riku is happy to see his friend become more spirited like she used to. Sure, they’re still a big hole in her heart, but so is the rest of them. They all going through same grief over the loss of their friend.

Riku have to remain strong for the sake of others. Even if he's going through his own turmoils deep inside his heart and mind.  He going make sure that their search didn't end in vain. They will find Sora, one way or another. 

Hopefully, going to the dance and spending some time with them other friends might-no, it will help Kairi to overcome her sadness in her heart. And he’ll make sure to be there for her no matter what, Riku will make sure to keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you readers for reading this! 
> 
> I just wrote this because I thought it would be fun to write about Riku and Kairi. To be honest, I kinda wish they have more interactions with each other in kH3, but it was too focus on Sora with his journey, to me at least. The two of them are best friends, but feels like Sora is the one who are keeping them together. I like to imagine Riku struggle with Kairi as fall into a grief phase.
> 
> Though I have to admit, I struggle when trying to write the dialogues. Some of them may sound a bit too force, because I never wrote scenarios like this that one before. Especially with Kairi and Riku since I haven't wrote them much. 
> 
> As for ending, I kinda wanted end it in light-hearted note. Also like to throw in my oc, named Akira, because I just wanted to see her with Terra. I kinda like to write sequel in which Terra, Aqua, Ven, Kairi, and Riku help Akira to adjust with a new crowds. But for now, depending how the readers like this story, I'll write once I get a lot of free time.


End file.
